User blog:SK9100/New October Schedule/Miss Spider and three others premiere
Halloween is coming, so to celebrate this occasion, Qubo has premeired four new shows, featuring Spiders and Monsters and Bears, oh my! Also returning to the schedule are Rescue Heroes, Doki, Denver the Last Dinosaur, Safari Tracks and Funniest Pets and People, returning to weekdays are Look Kool, Giver and the Genius Brands cartoons. Cosmic Quantum Ray and The Davincibles move to Saturdays and Sundays respectively. Gone are Mickey's Farm, The Zula Patrol, Timothy Goes to School, Willa's Wild Life, Pearlie, Being Ian, Sandra the Fairy Tale Detective and Jane and the Dragon. Weekdays: *6AM - This is Daniel Cook. *'7AM - Doki (replacing Mickey's Farm)' *'8AM - Rupert (replacing Timothy Goes to School)' *'9AM - Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (repacing Fishtronaut)' *'10AM - Chirp (replacing Maggie and the Ferocious Beast)' *'11AM - Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (replacing Wibbly Pig)' *'12PM - Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (replacing Chirp)' *'1PM - Fishtronaut (replacing Monkey See Monkey Do)' *'2PM - Wibbly Pig (replacing ToddWorld)' *'3PM - Monkey See Monkey Do (replacing George and Martha)' *'4PM - Dive Olly Dive! (replacing Rupert)' *'5PM - Stella and Sam (replacing Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs)' *'6PM - Monster Math Squad (replacing Dive Olly Dive!)' *'7PM - Giver (replacing Stella and Sam)' *'8PM - Look Kool (replacing The Davincibles)' *'9PM - Secret Millionaires Club (replacing Cosmic Quantum Ray)' *'10PM - Thomas Edison's Secret Lab (replacing Stickin' Around)' *'11PM - Pet Alien (replacing Grossology)' *'12AM - Sidekick (replacing Scaredy Squirrel)' *'1AM - Stickin' Around (replacing Being Ian)' *'2AM - Scaredy Squirrel (replacing Nutri Ventures)' *'3AM - Nutri Ventures (replacing Sidekick)' *'4AM - Grossology (replacing Pet Alien)' *'5AM - Funniest Pets and People (replacing Babar)' Saturdays *'6AM - ToddWorld (replacing Zoo Clues)' *'10AM - Babar (replacing Look Kool)' *'2PM - Madeline (replacing Giver)' *'6PM - Cosmic Quantum Ray (replacing The Zula Patrol)' *'10PM - Rescue Heroes (replacing Willa's Wild Life)' *'2AM - Zoo Clues (replacing Pippi Longstocking)' Sundays: *'6AM - George and Martha (replacing Animal Science)' *'10AM - Pippi Longstocking (replacing Thomas Edison's Secret Lab)' *'2PM - The Adventures of Paddington Bear (replacing Secret Millionaires Club)' *'6PM - The Davincibles (replacing Jane and the Dragon)' *'10PM - Denver the Last Dinosaur (replacing Sandra the Fairy Tale Detective)' *'2AM - Safari Tracks (replacing Pearlie)' 'ABOUT MISS SPIDER'S SUNNY PATCH FRIENDS:' Miss Spider’s Sunny Patch Friends is a Canadian children's television series based on the children's books by David Kirk. The series originally aired on Teletoon in Canada and Nickelodeon in the United States. A lush CGI animated series about Miss Spider and her buggy bunch of eight kids, based on the best-selling book series by acclaimed author and illustrator David Kirk. It's a fun family show that redefines surfing the web. The series encourages kids to appreciate the differences in others and promotes acceptance as it takes preschoolers on pint-sized adventures in a ‘big’ little bug world. 'ABOUT MONSTER MATH SQUAD:' Monster Math Squad stars Max, Lily and Goo. While they may not be the biggest, or bravest (or even the brainiest) monsters on the block, the squad loves nothing better than to put their monster minds together and use their math skills to overcome any obstacle they face... even ones with two left feet or ten thumbs. The series' mission is to promote the love of numeracy, the idea that math is everywhere, and that math is fun! This series builds on children’s natural desire to make sense of their world. Young children use numeracy skills intuitively as a way of ordering and understanding their daily experiences. The goal of Monster Math Squad is to help our audience add to the base of their understanding to further expand their “numeracy literacy." 'ABOUT MADELINE:' Pack your bag and tag along as Madeline leads you on an animated adventure through Paris! This instant family classic based off Ludwig Bemelman’s classic children’s book series, has captured the hearts and imaginations of young and old for over seventy years. Now you and your family can experience the beauty of Paris with Madeline, Genevieve and the other beloved characters as they laugh and sing their way through the most magical city in the world! 'ABOUT THE ADVENTURES OF PADDINGTON BEAR:' Paddington Bear doesn’t go looking for adventure. It just seems to find him. And when it does, there’s no telling what will happen. One thing is for sure - wherever Paddington Bear goes, there’s chaos, a bit of panic and lots of laughs. 'ABOUT QUBO:' Qubo is a safe destination for children of all ages, with quality programs that entertain and celebrate the fun of learning. Qubo’s shows, from the leaders in children’s entertainment, offer positive role models portraying good values. At Qubo, kids laugh and learn to be their best through our diverse, quality programming, and parents are always welcome. Qubo is available over-the-air 24/7 on the Qubo channel, and is also broadcast Friday mornings on ION Television’s “Qubo Kids Corner” block. For more information, go to www.qubo.com. Category:Blog posts